Fhaire Girl
by MusicDoll1155
Summary: Times have changed. A new leader has risen and took charge, changing us before we know it. At the age of Adolescence your parents choose who you are meant to be; Fhaire, Stumit, Brander, or Welcore. If you dare go against any rules, you go to Lockdown. CeCe is a Fhaire, so she is selfless, and can never fall in love. Or will she change and fall for Ty, a Brander?


Times have changed for the worse. We live in a world where who we are is already chosen for us. We don't chose how we act, how we are or who we'll be. It's already decided for us. Once you're born you are stuck in a foster home until you reach the age of Adolescence. At the age of Adolescence you are taken back to your blood family and they decide who you'll be. If you ever change who you are, you go into Lockdown. Which is a place you never want to go. Sometimes I see people be put there, I hear their screams ringing through my ears, and their cries flooding the ground. We all have labels; Welcore, Stumit, Brander, and Fhaire. My label is Fhaire, we never fall in love. It is forbidden, and if we do...Lockdown. Fhaire's are selfless, and they care for others. Welcore's are baby genius', Stumit's are just sluts, and Branders...they're the worst. They're the reason Fhaire exists. They're heartbreakers, to put it shortly. Selfish, proud, sometimes a bit careless. Why some people make their children to be that, I don't know. We all have normal jobs, schools, clothing and media. School, is a bit different though. Our homerooms are decided by our label, some classes we have with other labels.

I stepped out of my shower, the misty air spun about as I wrapped the rough towel around me. The window had fogged up and I whiped it away. I don't normally look at myself in the mirror, but when I do, I see nothing special. Just another face. I brushed my teeth and dried myself off. Throwing clothes on, and slipping on my shoes I made my way out the door. The walk to school was lonely, always was, always will be. Rosewood Crescent was the name of my school, it was built just a couple years after Priminister Shasora took control. There was a war for control in the world when I was five. Priminister Shasora became the ruler and constructed this plan. I pulled the school doors and walked to homeroom, I passed some Branders on the way, winking and clicking the tongues. Some of them had Stumit's pressed on them, hands in places where they shouldn't be at school. I steadied my gaze at the door. It was big, brown and some cracks in it. The handle was silver and it creaked as it turned. When I observed the classroom something stuck out to me. Ty was sitting in the seat across from mine. His hair was dark brown and styled up, the old popular style. Ty's eyes were the most perfect shade of brown. He had a thin oval face, with olive skin. He was also a Brander. His eyes locked to mine and I froze. _Look away, don't stare._ My eyes flickered to my seat and I made my legs move in that direction. I didn't allow myself to look at him for the rest of the day. If I did, I don't know if I could keep my eyes off him. I could feel his eyes on me though. I felt the need to fix my hair, push out my chest, something to make him think about me more. But I had to stay true to myself.

At free-time I rushed into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I wanted to know what I looked like with my hair dry and natural. My hair shone under the the flickering bathroom lights. It was long, reached the the bottom of my chest, and curly. My bangs were swept to the side. My hair was a lighter red, it was like a strawberry. My face was thin and clear, and my eyes were a green-ish blue. There was a knock on the door, blood pumped in my veins. They're gonna catch me. They'll know I was being selfish. I'll go into Lockdown. But it was the wrong thing to do. And I deserve the consequences. My hand trembled as I turned the black nob, revealing Ty on the other side. His smirk was wide and his eyes teasing. I stepped back as he walked in, shutting the door.

"You should leave, this is a girl's bathroom." I told him, he held his stance and his smirk.

"Looking at yourself in the mirror Fhairy?" Fhairy is what non-Fhaire's call us sometimes.

"No, of course not." I lied, regretting it as soon as it walked out of my mouth. It left a displeasing taste on the tip of my tongue.

"I wouldn't blame you," he began taking a step towards me. "Not being able to check yourself out would be hard. Especially when you look like you do." His smirk seemed to look a bit forced now.

"Thank you." I held back the temptation to smile. "If you won't leave, I will." I began to walk past him but he gently held my wrist. Ty brought me closer, I felt his minty breath on my face, his lips half an inch from mine, and his hand caressing my cheek.

"We should talk more." He whispered then softly kissed my cheek. I headed out the door and to next class. I could feel where his lips where, and the butterflies in my stomach fluttered their wings rapidly. I can't have feelings for someone...especially a Brander. It's against who I am.


End file.
